onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Indigo Moon
Indigo Moon was the Mid-Autumn Festival event of 2019. Players had 14 days to collect 100 courage daily in order to claim 7 different rewards, one per day. Notable rewards included the Shadowing Shelter animated frame and Chilling Seafair skin for the SR shikigami Vampira. frame.png| vamp1.png|In-game model of Chilling Seafair Players could complete a moon scroll after claiming the rewards, which they then could share on social media. The event also unlocked five small text-based stories, each depicting a character telling a story, and an interaction between the characters featuring in the event - Kyuketsu Hime (Vampira), Kaguya Hime, Otengu, Susabi and Winged Tsukinohime, in addition to the four playable Onmyoji. Dark Vampire Vampira: The story I'm going to tell you is about an ordinary girl's past. The girl was born in a distant village where the sun shone bright and the sunset was beautiful. Vampira: The girl's mother would always stare at the moon on the night that it was fullest, and mumble "blood moon, return, first ancestor..." to the moon. Kagura: First ancestor? Vampira: The girl didn't know what that meant. One day the girl's family was attacked for being too poor to pay the security tax, and the girl's father was severely wounded. Vampira: Although there wasn't a full moon that night, the girl's mother spoke the same thing to the moon, "blood moon, return, first ancestor..." The girl saw a taint of crimson colour creeping into her mother's numb-looking eyes. Seimei: What happened then? Vampira: The next day, the men who wounded the girl's father all died in their homes, with their bodies drained of blood. Afterward, the taint of crimson in her mother's eyes disappeared. Vampira: The girl figured that what her mother had said must've been some kind of secret chant. Seimei: ....... Vampira: Therefore, after losing her family and even losing herself, the girl began to make wishes to the moon as well. Blood moon, return, first ancestor... Vampira: The girl hoped that her family could return. She wanted to taste her favourite basil and beef that her mother cooked. Lunar Essence Kaguya: I... I am going to tell you a story about a moon worship. Kaguya: Legend has it that a long time ago, there lived a gorgeously beautiful princess on the moon. she had a gorgeous face envied by most human women. There was a saying in the mortal world that if a woman prays to the moon, she will be blessed by the princess, and will have her face changed to make her more beautiful. Yao Bikuni: Sounds like a legend girls yearn for. Kaguya: A woman heard the rumour and began to pray to the moon. She started to burn incense and chant scriptures day and night, and finally the princess answered. When the night darkens, a moonlight shone upon the woman like a gauze, making her look extraordinarily gorgeous. Kagura: What happened then? Hiromasa: Are you interested, Kagura? (you should learn the scriptures) Kaguya: However, the moonlight could only exist in the night. And the woman returned to her original look when the dawn broke. But she did not care about this flaw, and confessed to the onmyoji she loved. They fell for each other. Kaguya: The onmyoji found it strange that his lover only allowed him to meet her at night. Yao Bikuni: I'm sure that onmyoji still wanted to visit her in the day. Kaguya: Indeed, the onmyoji in this story when to see her in the day. He managed to find the woman's home using whatever method he could, only to find that her true face was far uglier than her false one. The onmyoji was horrified and swore that he would never meet any women at night. Kagura: How sad... Hiromasa: Why are you so depressed all of a sudden, Kagura? (well, you can't always follow what stories tell you) Clear Moon Ootengu: I'm not good at telling stories. I never liked listening to stories ever since I was a child when the clan elders used to tell them. Hiromasa: When we were playing shuttlecock as little children, the one who lost needed to tell a story. Seriously, the stories Ootengu told were just... Kaguya: Boring? Hiromasa: Let me put it this way, when I went home and repeated them to Kagura, I would scare her off. Ootengu: That's why I said, I don't tell stories. Yao Bikuni: Don't try to get away with this. Ootengu: What a hassle... Ootengu: Once upon a time there was a steamed bun who wanted to climb onto the moon. Halfway it got hungry and ate itself. Done. End of the story. Seimei: ...... Kagura: ...... Hiromasa: ...... Vampira: Haha. Hiromasa: Do you think it's funny? Vampira: I'm sorry, I couldn't help but laugh. Hiromasa: Something's not right with this girl. Yao Bikuni: Why don't you tell us the story of the immigration of the Tengu Clan from near the Moon Palace to Heian-kyo? Ootengu: It was centuries ago, and none of the seniors are willing to talk about the past. Yao Bikuni: It is said that the Tengu Clan were once the strongest spirit clan. When they were soaring in the moonlit night, their flying feathers could cover the stars. And that's where the rumours of the moon being devoured by spirits comes from. Yao Bikuni: I don't know what happened at that time, but the Tengu Clan was divided into different branches. They left their paradise home and scattered around the world. Ootengu: The seniors are not willing to talk about the past, but it does not matter, the once strongest spirit clan will rise again. Ootengu: There are countless people who want to reach for the stars, but time will prove which clan is the true master of the moon. Kagura: Ootengu always makes his speeches sound arrogant... Hiromasa: But Ootengu always fulfils what he promises. True strength lies in persistence without fearing any ordeals. Seimei: You are a pure and honest spirit, and I hope that you will not go astray anymore. Ootengu: The road I choose is my own. No matter what path I tread, I will not regret it. I have also discovered many other things recently, and I will not cause you any trouble for the time being. But this does not mean that I'm now your ally. Seimei: I know, in any case, this is a happy thing. Tsukinohime Yao Bikuni: Now that you mention it, I have always been curious about the appearance of other Lunar Lepus in the Moon Palace. Kagura: I want to know too. Yao Bikuni: Little girls all like soft bunnies, and Kagura becomes more and more interested in novelties. Tsukinohime: It may not be the same as what you imagined. Lunar Lepus in my clan have different looks. some have curly ears like goats, some have huge bodies but small heads. Some have human faces with the bodies of rabbits, just like me. They all dress in glorious clothes, imitating how the princess talks and acts. Kaguya: And the princess is me? Tsukinohime: Exactly, Lunar Lepus can only go to the Moon Palace and stay in this place of entertainment thanks to the favour of the Kaguya Clan. We see the princess as a form of faith. Hiromasa: You wish to erase yourself? Why should you lower yourself to this level. Kagura: Brother, stop it. Hiromasa: All right, all right. Tsukinohime: Want to hear more about the Moon Palace? Vampira: What is on the darker side of the Moon Palace? Tsukinohime: I'm sorry, I don't know that. Seimei: Now I am more curious about this Moon Palace. I must pay a visit when I get the chance. Tsukinohime: There's no way for you to go there. And there's no way back. Ootengu: That's just an exaggeration. There's no place in the world where I can't go. The seniors of my clan once lived near the Moon Palace, and no one said the place is good. Ootengu: Why are you staring at me? Tsukinohime: Strange... Hiromasa: Haha, Ootengu, why did you involuntarily rub your cheek? Are you making sure there's no cake residue on your cheek? Ootengu: Hi-Ro-Ma-Sa! Tsukinohime: Nothing. It's just, i seem to have seen a painting from the Moon Palace. The people in the painting look very similar to you. Tsukinohime: He has the same figure as you, and wears white clothes, and has a clean face. I only glanced at it once and someone knocked me out from behind. But this was a long time ago. Ootengu: Don't be ridiculous! That must've been a demon you're talking about! Hiromasa: Although Ootengu is a spirit himself, when he was a child, he was very afraid of the demons and spirits in books. most of the time, he finds it difficult to understand if others are teasing him or not. Big rabbit, stop teasing him. Ootengu: Could you just shut it?! Tsukinohime: You could view this as a lie. No one knows if this memory that was buried deep down is just another dream or not. Moonlit Sky Susabi: Since ancient times, there have been many legends and beliefs about the moon. Some people think that the tide is related to the moon. Yao Bikuni: Indeed, I have heard rumors of a teenager who can predict the future through the moon. Seimei: Really? I know that someone uses the moon for divination. But predicting the future? That's the first time I've heard that. Yao Bikuni: It was an ancient rumor, long before I became immortal. I don't know the details... Maybe you know about this since you're a deity, Master Susabi? Susabi: I've heard about it. It was not an interesting story. In the end, due to the fall of a princess in the Moon Palace, a change in the tides was caused. The child never succeeded in predicting the tides. Kaguya: Is... Is that true? What happened to the child? Susabi: He disappeared. Kagura: Really? Well, it was only an ancient rumor. The child might've gone already. Kaguya: How could that happen..? Susabi: Yes, the child has been gone for a long time. After all that had happened, I don't think the child wants to delve deeper into the truth. Kaguya: But... Kagura: Don't be too sad, Lady Kaguya. it might only be a legend. Hiromasa: That's right! Come and enjoy the moonmochi and cheer up. Yao Bikuni: This moonmochi is delicious. Kagura: Master Susabi brought these. Yao Bikuni: Do you know how to make food, Susabi? That's truly impressive. Susabi: I didn't make that. Someone asked me to bring it. Yao Bikuni: That was a nice thing to do. Thank you for your kindness, Master Susabi. Susabi: ...... Category:Event Category:Event Transcript